She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Anna has a crush on the school's queen Elsa Winters. And as she sits at the park one afternoon after a bump in with Elsa, she picks a flower and plays a little game to see if maybe Elsa liked her too. She loves me, she loves me not. Elsanna (no incest) One-shot


**A/N: Hello again my people and welcome to my first Frozen one-shot! I thought it would be cute and that you would enjoy it since summer is almost upon us! That and it wouldn't leave my mind, I was almost finished with the next Silence chapter and this little story wanted to be written, so one day later here it is! But no worries, Silence will be updated very soon!**

**I don't own frozen or the characters, just the plot, please enjoy**

* * *

It had been a warm summer afternoon in Arendelle Park. And for Anna Sol it couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was bright, and a nice breeze kept the heat from overheating the denizens of the town. Now Anna was a lively person, some even said she was the offspring of the summer herself. Seeing as she had fiery red hair, despite one strand of platinum blonde hair. Her eyes matched a clear summer day. Everyone always said so. But today the young red-head was relaxing in a small patch of wild flowers by a large willow tree that over shadowed the park lake. School had ended two hours ago, and Anna wanted a quiet place to think, so there she was.

"Man, it's nice to be free!" Anna cheered as she flopped on her back and let the sun rays beam down on her front side. She had endured a casual day, well at least until she had a rather embarrassing run in with her secret crush the school queen! Thinking back on the memory elicited a moan of embarrassment.

_It was early in the morning at Arendelle High School and Anna was happily skipping through the halls, easily weaving through the hall traffic. She was whistling a random tune when she bumped into someone._

"_Oops, my bad, I should have paid attention, are you okay" Anna asked quickly when she steadied herself._

"_I am thank you" a sweet voice said. Anna's eyes widened when she looked up to see none other than Elsa Winters. The most beautiful, and popular girl in the entire school. Anna had just bumped into Elsa Winters!_

"_Hello" she giggled when she too righted herself. _

"_Hi-Hi me?" Anna said. She was at a loss for words she was looking at Elsa Winters! Then realized what had just happened, and she began to word vomit._

"_O-Oh, Oh gosh I am s-so s-so-sorry Elsa, I-I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just walking to class, a-and I wasn't paying attention! My friends always said that I don't pay enough attention when I walk, and that I'm a total klutz! Not that you are of course you're beautiful. Wait. What?" Anna then, with a massive blush on her face, rushed past the now stunned blonde and all but ran to class._

"I still can't believe I bumped into Elsa! Man she must think I'm a freak or something" Anna whined a little too loudly. Her previous blush now returning to her face. More thoughts of Elsa popped into her mind, about her kindness towards others, or how shy Elsa got when someone complimented her for something she accomplished. This brought a smile to the girl's face. Everything about Elsa seemed perfect to Anna.

"I just wish I could tell her how I felt about her" Anna said quietly to herself. She then sighed and gazed around the patch of wildflowers she was settled in. She then saw a particularly bright yellow flower sitting there. And this flower made her think of a game she used to play in elementary school. It was called 'she loves me, she loves me not'. It was a silly little game where you would pluck each petal repeating she loves me, she loves me not, until the last petal. If it landed on she loves me, then she obviously loved you. But, if you landed on she loves me not than clearly doesn't love you. It worked for boys too, but Anna wasn't exactly into guys. Hence her little, okay massive crush on Elsa.

Maybe, just . . . maybe. Anna bit her lower lip. Would playing this silly little game actually mean something? Anna anxiously glanced over her shoulders, hoping no one would see her. And when she felt that the coast was clear, she leaned towards the flower.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Anna mumbled as she picked up the yellow flower. When she was back in place, she gingerly began to pluck the petals.

"She loves me" one,

"She loves me not" two,

"She loves me" three,

"She loves me not" four,

"She loves me" five,

"She loves me" six, Anna began to frown.

"She loves me not" seven, it deepened.

"She loves me not" eight,

"She loves me" nine,

"She loves me not, I guess she doesn't then" ten and that had been the last petal. She sighed as she watched the petal fall into the nonexistent wind. A thick silence fell over her. She started at the now ugly stem. But what she didn't know was that a certain blonde had spotted her a few moments ago. And unknowing to the red-head, she had heard the entire thing.

"_She is too adorable"_ the blonde thought. But when she noticed the stem, the finally decided to make her presence known,

"You know, that's not how it actually works" the sweet voice chuckled. Anna whipped around and blushed heavily when she saw that Elsa was near her. She had changed her outfit. She was now clad in a baby blue tank top and black running shorts and white running shoes. This outfit showed off Elsa's toned body, and Anna thought she was drooling because of it.

"Wha-" was all Anna could manage to choke out. And this made Elsa giggle,

"I've played that game before, and I don't think that you were told the other rule" Elsa said as she walked around Anna and sat down I front of her. She then took the flower stem from Anna.

"T-There's another rule?" Anna asked dumbly. Elsa nodded her head,

"That's right, only this rule is for special cases, and you just so happen to have one" Elsa said switching her gaze between the small stem and Anna's puzzled face.

"S-Special C-Case?" Anna parroted. Elsa giggled at Anna's lack of vocabulary. She seemed just fine when she didn't know Elsa was there. Oh well.

"Yes, now if you picked off the petals and lands on she loves me not, you have to take it a step further since the answer was wrong" Elsa said simply.

"I-I was wrong?" Anna said now blushing.

"Indeed, and since your answer was incorrect you take it further and pull off the center"  
Elsa said as she popped off the center of the wild flower; Anna watching her closely. When the flower center bounced off the grass, Anna chose to speak,

"S-So she loves . . . me? Anna said slowly pointing to herself her blush growing still. Elsa hummed her approval before carelessly throwing the flower stem to the ground behind her.

"Well love is a bit of a strong word, but I'm sure she'd be willing to say it after a while" Elsa said with a grin.

"Uh" was all that Anna said. So Elsa decided to take advantage of the speechless girl.

"So Anna, seeing as you now have your right answer, would you like to go see that new Godzilla movie with me tonight?" Elsa asked with a new stream of confidence.

"Uh" Anna repeated. This made Elsa roll her eyes in amusement.

"I'll tell you what, I'll text you and we can set up a date how about that?" Elsa asked. Anna quietly pulled out her phone and Elsa took it. And after putting her number in, Elsa picked herself up and began to walk away. But in a rather slow fashion, as if she was waiting for something. Anna slowly blinked as all the information she had just absorbed finally settled in. And when it did, Anna felt as if fireworks were exploding in her heart. A big smile broke out on her face.

"Elsa! Elsa hold on!" Anna called as she scrambled to her feet and ran after the retreating blonde. And when she was close enough, she stopped right in front of the blonde and practically shouted,

"I would love to go to the movies with you!" Elsa blinked a few times before she also smiled, though a hint of mischief sparkled in her eyes.

"Wonderful, you have my number, so how about I pick you up at seven, that way we can grab a bite to eat also" Elsa winked before she gently kissed Anna's nose.

"O-Okay s-see you at seven" Anna said. Then she watched Elsa saunter back to the park sidewalk and jog away. When she was completely out of sight, Anna pulled her phone out and hit one of the speed dial buttons. The now at her ear, she listened to the ring until a male voice spoke out,

"Hey feisty pants whats up?" Anna snorted but quickly recovered,

"Hey Kristoff, guess what! I have a date with Elsa tonight"

"Yes Elsa Winters, she's the only Elsa in the entire school! Now can you please help me!" Anna begged.

"Sure thing feisty, I'll be at your house in twenty" when they both hung up Anna sighed loudly. She then began to bounce around squealing and cheering. She had a date tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! There you have it! My first official one shot! And it won't be the last! See you next time!**


End file.
